Tee
Teela Energes Energis, better known for her short name Tee, is Lula's 10-year old sister. Biography Tee is the age of a kid, however, she prefers to say in the form of a toddler. Tee likes evil and chaos and likes to eat live creatures if it is part of the law (ex: She tried to eat Stanley because Orochimaru lied by saying that the rules if anyone comes out of a bus, it's okay to eat them). Tee is great at athletics and acrobatics. In the third movie, Trip to Haddle City, one of the episodes were part of scenes in the movie; "The Spiderman, The Spidergirl, The Spider-Creature and the Creature", it is revealed that Tee uses her acrobatic skills to performing skills like dances or plays where she, Corina and MiniMandy were doing a triplet ballet and were battling Vampwire, Neb, Gary and Sardon, with Spider-Man, Creepy and Sibini. The whole time, she was dressed as a small spider, while MiniMandy and Corina were wearing ballerina uniforms. Relationships Tee and Lula Because they are sisters, they have fun in terrorizing people with each other. However, Tee plans on ruling a world but letting Lula and Hako rule by there side. It's also seen in the episode, "Dark Minds Think Alike", Tee, Lula and Captain Illu have a telepathic connection with each other. In the episode, "Something's Amist", it is revealed why Hako can't use the Hidden Mist Jutsu around Tee. Tee and Hako Tee and Hako get along good. However, Hako is watching Tee suspiciously due to him watching her eating Stanley. Tee is always watching Hako due to the fact that he can use the Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu (not to mention her ice obsession). Tee and Vampwire Tee and Vampwire, in the third movie, Trip to Haddle-City, they were on the same team. It was also revealed that they became good friends. Vampwire seems to have a little love relationship with Tee. Tee promises not to kill him if he leaves Lula and Hako alone. Also, in the third movie, in one of the scenes "Two Sharks Are Better Than One", Tee tells Vampwire that Naruto has the Thunder Dragon Power Band and if he gets it, his electricity will increase due to the fact that the dragon is both thunder and lighting but fails to get it due to the fact that since Naruto has got it for so long, he knows all of it's abilities; even how to take Vampwire's electrical energy. Tee and Michael Jackson Not much about this relationship. Michael Jackson thinks of Tee as a kind and powerful warrior, even though Tee is unable to eat him because Michael Jackson goes to limos, motorcycles and cars; not buses. Tee used to attend to eat him, until she figured out that he was a cool guy and started to like him. In the episode "Something's Amist", she hid in Michael Jackson's cap to hide from Simon and Mitch when she called them pathetic excuse for singers (and stole their wallets). Sometimes, when she is either running or having fun, she stops and hugs his belly and says "I love you Michael Jackson", then continues to leave after she gives him a bowl of noodles which he replies "one Japanese food is hot". Conflicts Tee and Stanley Tee despises Stanley due to the fact that he keeps calling her a "little baby" and cannot eat him due to the fact that Hako is watching her. In the episode, "Two Sharks Are Better than One", she decides to kill him instead of eating him. In the episode, "Solomon Judgement", Stanley refuses to give back Solomon's trading wand, which he calls "practice" (prac for short). And Tee defends him, knowing that Hako would be upset which would make Lula upset. Tee and Dren She hates Dren due to the fact that he calls him a baby and is stupid. Although she wants to kill him, she is convinced otherwise and Sardon always says to her "Don't listen to him! He's an idiot" which makes her hug him, giggle and leave.